sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine the Raccoon
Marine the Raccoon is a hyperactive Mobian raccoon and sailor, and a resident of Seagull Island in the Sol Zone. A lover of excitement and constantly seeking adventures, she is a friend of Blaze the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and other allies of the pair from Sonic's World. Always energetic, Marine is talkative, but rarely listens. A spunky yet lovable rascal, she is a lover of excitement and constantly seeks adventures. She aspires to become the captain of her own ship so she can travel the world, but can be quite the handful. During her adventures with Sonic though, she has matured and has promised to grow more up. Appearance Marine is a Mobian raccoon with orange fur, a white muzzle, a small back nose, and blue eyes. She has brown triangular ears, brown rings around her rounded tail, and has dark brown and cream-stripe markings around her eyes. On her neck she has two upturned pigtails with brown tips that are held together by yellow scrunchies. Her attire consists of a lime green top with a white trim, short black leggings, lime green and orange shoes, white socks, and tan gloves. History Early life Marine was born on Southern Island in the middle of nowhere on the sea, where she was kept company by the Coconut Crew from a young age. Growing up, Marine dreamt of going out and see the world as the captain of her own ship and have adventures, eventually becoming discontent over staying on her island like a prisoner. As such, she would spent her days gazing across the ocean, particular at the Plant Kingdom, while wondering about what lied beyond her home. By the time she was seven years old, Marine finally decided to set out, and took up sailing and shipbuilding, making numerous attempts to make her own ship with materials. Sonic Rush Adventure Marine found Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower when they washed up on Seagull Beach. Claiming to having "saved" them, introductions were made and Marine promptly invited them to stay with her until they found a way home. The next day, Marine took the SS Marine out on its maiden voyage while Sonic and Tails watched, but she failed to control it and crashed. Her loss left Marine devastated, but Tails offered to built her a new boat. While Marine was unsure about it due to several issues, Sonic and Tails made the Wave Cyclone with a book provided by Marine. Proclaiming herself the captain, Marine "lead" the group out on their journey to different islands, looking for materials. While Marine got to see new places, often wandering off despite Sonic and Tails' warnings, the group was attacked by several robotic enemies on their journey which Marine suspected was jealous of her adventures. They also met the rogue racer Johnny, who Marine goaded into challenging her, only to pass it over to Sonic. When reaching Coral Cave, Marine unveiled the isle by poking at an altar. There, they met Captain Whisker, whom Marine antagonized, and his crew, who were the ones behind the robot attacks. They also met Sonic's old ally, Blaze the Cat, who helped fight off Whisker, though the pirates got away with the Jeweled Scepter, an artifact in Coral Cave which Blaze tried to protect. Hearing that Sonic and Tails were actually from another world, Marine had them explain it all, and they decided to help Blaze recover the scepter which posed a threat to both their worlds. As the crew searched for the pirates' hideout, Marine kept working everyone's nerves with her antics and insistence to follow them despite the dangers. After tracking and losing the pirates at Haunted Ship where Marine tried poorly to hide her fear of ghosts, reaching Blizzard Peaks where they freeing the captive Vikings from the pirates while Marine was introduced to snow, and uncovering the secrets of Sky Babylon which Marine unearthed by fumbling with priceless relics, the heroes located the pirates on Pirate Island. However, Marine was shocked to hear that her crew wanted to her to stay behind while they faced the pirates to protect her, and insisted to come. However, as Blaze revealed bluntly they thought she was a nuisance, she ran off crying. Not letting it set her back, Marine set off to prove herself by stopping the pirates alone, but got herself capturedught by Whisker and set to be tortured by the Ghost Titan. Luckily, Sonic and Blaze rescued and defeated Whisker for good, while Marine swiped the Jeweled Scepter when Whisker was not looking. Though she still got reprimand for her recklessness, Marine gave the scepter back to Blaze and made up with her friends. Marine thus accepted she was no captain and had to be more careful, but kept her ambition of becoming a real captain one day. As Marine worked with her friends to bring Sonic and Tails back home with the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, while working on her own ship, they got news that the Jeweled Scepter was stolen again. Shortly after, Marine and the crew met the true thieves, who turned out to be Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, who revealed from their Egg Wizard that they created the pirates to find the Jeweled Scepter, and then use its incredible power to build Eggmanland upon both worlds. Marine and the crew followed the villains to Deep Core, where Super Sonic and Burning Blaze tried to beat the Egg Wizard as it harnessed the Power of the Stars. On the verge of defeat, Eggman Nega tried to destroy the planet, but Marine distracted the Egg Wizard with her energy blast ability, giving Super Sonic and Burning Blaze the opening they needed to finish the doctors off. With the Jeweled Scepter secured, Marine went to see Sonic and Tails off in her SS Super-Marine as the duo left in the SS Tornado EX. Though she was sad to see them go, Marine took solace in their promise that they would meet again, and vowed that she would have grown much more up the next time they met, before returning home to Blaze. Sonic Colors Blaze mentioned that Marine was current being the "same as ever", meaning she was getting into trouble like always. Pirate Plunder Panic After the Super Genesis Wave, Marine was reunited with Blaze along with three unlikely allies: Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese, who proceeded to join them in searching for the final Sol Emerald aboard the Ocean Tornado, which was manned by the Coconut Crew. After a week of searching, they encountered Captain Metal and his crew, who held the final Sol Emerald. A battle ensued, during which the Ocean Tornado was easily overwhelmed by the pirates' advanced weaponry and heavily damaged, much to Marine's dismay. Regardless, Marine had her crew constantly return fire, only to be bombarded with strange-looking bombs, which, on two separate occasions, Amy and Cream had to save her from getting hit by. When the pirates ceased fire, Blaze took the opportunity to sneak aboard their ship. As she left, Marine had Amy and Cream help her with a new idea: firing a fireworks rocket from one of the ship's cannons as a distraction for Blaze. However, this plan, quite literally, blew up in her face. To make matters worse, the explosion punctured the ship below the waterline, causing it to start sinking. At Cream's suggestion, Marine ordered her crew to abandon ship while they used the Ocean Tornado to ram the pirate ship before boarding them to join Blaze. As they closed in, however, Captain Metal's ship brought a laser cannon to bear and fired at the Ocean Tornado, utterly destroying it. Marine and her new friends from Sonic's World were able to survive the destruction of the ship by hiding in a chest, but it quickly began to sink. Luckily, help arrived in the form of a pod of Dolphins, who carried the four to Pirate Island. There Marine and her friends found additional allies in the form of the Sprockets, who sought to help them in battle due to suffering persecution at the hands of Metal's crew. The expanded force traveled to Metal's fortress, arriving just in time to see Metal unveil his new Egg O' War. Unfortunately, they were spotted by the pirates during their attempt to free Blaze, and Metal ordered his men to feed them to the Kraken. Fortunately, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear chose that moment to try and steal the Emerald, only to have it stolen from them by Johnny. This provided enough of a distraction for Marine and her friends to escape and seize the Metal Marauder, which Marine considered fair play considering Metal's destruction of her own vessel. Much to her annoyance, her claim for captaincy was contested by Bean, but he and Bark became unlikely allies in the battle with the Kraken and Whisker's pirates. Unfortunately, the conflict allowed Captain Metal to reclaim the Sol Emerald for himself. While Blaze confronted Captain Metal, Marine and friends continued to fight Whisker's crew, only to lose yet another ship as the pirates fled with a parting shot that put a hole in the Marauder. Fortunately, they were able to secure another vessel: Captain Metal's submarine, which Marine remained with while Amy and Cream went to help Blaze. She, Bark, and Bean watched as Burning Blaze brought down the Egg O' War, and she and Blaze later bid farewell to their allies as the Sol Emeralds' power sent them back to Sonic's World. Personality Brash and overconfident, Marine is rather scatterbrained and so often acts before she thinks. She is relatively bossy and attention-seeking, which sometimes leads to her being somewhat pushy, though she generally means well. She also has a habit of exaggerating and embellishing, often to make herself seem more important or talented; due to this, she tends to strike others as annoying. Powers and abilities Marine has some general captaining skills, able to handle a large boat like the Ocean Tornado; she also has limited knowledge of mechanics. Additionally, Marine has some form of energy-projecting ability. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * Team Rose ** Blaze ** Amy ** Cream ** Cheese * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic ** Tails * Coconut Crew ** Tabby ** Colonel * Daikun * Kylok * Norman Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman Nega * Whisker's crew ** Captain Whisker ** Johnny * Blackguard Pirates ** Captain Metal See also * Marine the Raccoon * Marine the Raccoon Category:Sol Zone Inhabitants Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Raccoons Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Mobians